


The Same Coin

by WinteryGarnet



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryGarnet/pseuds/WinteryGarnet
Summary: This is an old oneshot of mine from 2018. I decided to repost it because I still kinda like it even if it is kinda old. I was expanding on the theory that Vi and Jinx are sisters; so it's just a cute little story.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Same Coin

Justice and chaos, two sides of the same coin. Every soul’s status amidst this world at the hands of mere chance. Are you born into the privilege of justice or the toxicity of chaos? Maybe the more imperative question is, does your flip of luck decide your fate?

A single baby’s cry rang out amidst the rubble that night. The darkened streets lit up by only the occasional lamp, dim and flickering. She continued to cry, thrashing about as the smoke and dust agitated her lungs. All night she had laid like that, her bassinet singed from the fires. Her parents dead. Her twin sister gone.

It wasn’t until sunrise that the child was found, passed out from her own efforts. She was scooped into the arms of an old vagabond and dropped off at the local orphanage. The Hope House, notorious for its rundown exterior and troublesome children within it. Every child housed always loose on the street, stealing, or creating havoc for the people of Zaun. 

That is where the young child would stay, grow, and learn how to survive. Fighting was the only way to assert dominance, the only way to have enough to eat, and the only way to live. No one ever imagined this orphan would be more than a common criminal, and as she grew in popularity they named her—

*

“Vi!” Caitlyn yelled, brandishing her rifle as they stormed into the alleyway, “Put on your mask!”

Even during the day, Zaun was dimly lit, the shadows from the dilapidated buildings blocking out most of the faint street lights. Green vapors billowed from the grates, three men loading a truck with unmarked barrels, the smell of sulfur and gasoline suffocating.

“Drop the waste, you chem rats,” Vi adjusted her mask before brandishing her fists, gauntlets radiating with energy.

“And what are a bunch of pretty lasses like you gonna do?” The largest of the three pulled two guns from the holsters on his hips, “Your friend should put the gun down because it’d be a shame to hurt such lovely ladies.”

Vi’s eyes narrowed, “If I wanted your opinion—”

“Vi,” Caitlyn placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “I’ve got this. Now, Mr. hot shot, I want to cooperate with you; we can make this easy. Would you like the good cop or the bad cop?”

She moved forward, the man now pointing his guns at her as his lackeys continued to load the truck.

“Bad cop,” He smirked, “I like a feisty woman.”

Before he could react, Caitlyn’s gun was raised, and a bullet was shot right through his knee. He yelled, his guns firing at the ground as he dropped them, the pain bringing him to his knee.

“Feisty enough for you, sweetheart?” Caitlyn raised her gun at the two behind him, “Now who’s next?”

Vi took that as permission to leap forward at the trunk, her fists leaving two large dents in the side causing the men to fall over, the green waste spilling onto the ground, sizzling on impact.

“Round ‘em up!” Caitlyn kept her gun pointed at the smugglers as she walked towards their leader. 

He struggled to pick up his weapons, but Caitlyn kicked them away before leaning down to face him, “Just a couple of pretty lasses, huh?”

She snickered, set down her rifle, and yanked him forward by the collar of his shirt while grabbing the handcuffs from her belt, “Much to your dismay, I left the fuzzy ones at home. This might hurt a bit.” She winked at Vi before securing the criminal.

“Never gets old,” Vi had apprehended the other two as a call came in over their monitors.

“We have a Code X just a few blocks down from you. Vi and Cait, how is the bust going, and can you move into location?”

“Just great,” Cait looked at the mess, “But we’ll need some time. We’ve created quite the mess, and need to get these three somewhere to be held. Would you like us to split up?”

Code X, Jinx, the loose cannon constantly making Vi’s life, and the lives of all of Zaun and Piltover, more difficult. Nobody could stop her, not even Vi and Caitlyn, but on more instances than not they were the ones sent to deal with her. The best of Piltover, Piltover’s finest, but Vi would be taking this call alone.

Her heart started pounding, stomach churning. Every time she walked through those streets alone she was reminded of her past. The towering buildings, the chugging of factories, the smog that made it difficult to breathe. Dimly lit streets, and the putrid smell of chem labs. How could someplace so poor and so horrific exist just below the pristine, wealthy city of Piltover? They didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve it. Jinx—

“Hey, Fat Hands!” Speak of the devil; Jinx was waiting atop a high bridge the pink X marking her territory, “Weird to see you down here! Now, where was I? Oh, right, wreaking havoc!”

“Jinx...” Vi sighed, her gauntlets charging up, “Why are you doing this?”

“Who needs reasons?” She was setting up her rocket launcher, “I just like to see stuff blow up! I’m not lame, unlike you!”

“Do you remember our last conversation at all?” 

“Nope!”

“I know ‘C’ talked to you too. So why don’t you stop this? I can help you!” Her gauntlet was ready, propelling her forward onto the bridge, dust blowing in clouds as she landed

“Hm…” Jinx pouted pulling out her minigun, “Because this is too fun!”

Vi looked down over the bridge. This was the street where she was supposedly found. The series of newly polished chem labs where her family’s once stood. It was her home, and if the letters from the mysterious ‘C’ meant anything, it was Jinx’s home too.

“You gonna stop me, fat hands, or just look at me all stupid?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, and you know that,” Vi folded her arms, “Why else have Cait and I never caught you?”

“Because you and hat lady are a bunch of dummies!” 

“Because I just want you to be safe,” Vi looked at the ground.

“Then why don’t you just take all my guns, and haul me off to the loony bin!” Jinx narrowed her eyes, hands growing restless around her gun.

“You’ll just hurt me… or yourself.”

“Gotta die sometime…” The light seemed to flicker out of her eyes for just a second, tiredness replacing it before she jumped up onto the ledge of the bridge laughing crazily.

“See this, fat hands!” She aimed her rocket launcher at the chem labs, “I’m doing what you never dared to do: justice!”

“That’s not—”

“Bye-bye!” She cackled, waving to Vi as she hopped atop the rocket, riding it right into the labs. Shrapnel went everywhere, chem sludge oozing onto the streets. The building caught on fire, and Jinx was no longer seen. Justice… Jinx was the antithesis of the word. 

It wasn’t much longer before Caitlyn arrived on the scene, “What happened?”

“What do you think?” Vi’s affect was cold, body stiff, eyes staring at the wreckage, “She launched a damn rocket into the chem labs!”

“Vi,” Caitlyn sighed, “Did you actually try to stop her this time?”

“I… Of course I did!”

“Or did you just try to reason with her again,” Her voice became stern, “We’ve discussed that at this point the casualties far outweigh your personal motives here. It’s just illogical.”

“Are you really going to lecture me right now?” Vi turned on her, face red, “Are you really going to tell me I’m being illogical? What about the fact that you took up this job just to hunt down ‘C?’ Do you actually care about justice, or do you just want me to lock up Jinx so you can get more information from her?”

“Vi, it’s not—”

“No!” Vi balled her fists, “It is that, isn’t it? The only reason we started working together was so that you could find ‘C.’ It’s probably the only reason you still keep me around!”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous,” Caitlyn took Vi’s hand as best she could, “You ought to know by now you’re much more to me than a colleague; you’re being hot-headed.”

“Must run in the family.”

“Maybe we started out working together for those reasons in the beginning, but do you remember what happened afterward?” Caitlyn began to lead her down the street, “Or must I remind you?”

*

Vi had finally had enough of her life of crime. She had seen corruption and unfairness. It was then that she dreamed of a better life where she could work earnestly, and maybe build the family she always lacked. It seemed like a pipe dream until a letter came addressed to her from a sender signed ‘C’ promising Vi family secrets. The stationary was fancy with golden trim; it had to have been from Piltover. 

It was then that Vi was brought to Caitlyn, the head investigator, and Piltover’s brightest. Surely, if anyone were to have information on a lowly Zaun criminal, it would be her, but it wasn’t. No, Caitlyn was not the aforementioned ‘C,’ but she had a story of her own. Her home was invaded, robbed, and parents kidnapped. All of this at the hands of a mysterious ‘C.’

“Perhaps we can help one another,” Caitlyn mused as she looked at the letter to Vi, “Your family and my family seem to be at the hands of a puppeteer, and I don’t quite like that.”

“Help one another?” Vi shifted, her old, chem gauntlets hanging from her fists. She looked like an obvious citizen of Zaun, nothing to someone from Piltover.

“Yes,” Caitlyn smiled, “Though we’ll have to get you some proper weaponry. I’m sure we can upgrade you to hextech, yes?”

It was so simple. In a matter of minutes, Vi went from running rampant in the dirty streets to having tea and cupcakes with one of the most intelligent investigators of Piltover. She was given new and improved gauntlets, and she joined the force with Caitlyn. It wasn’t long after that Jinx entered the scene on Roguery Night. The Piltover officials thought she was just another gang member from Zaun coming to make a mess of things, but Vi knew better.

“For family will I give ~C,” That’s what the letter had said, and when Vi first came face to face with Jinx the walls were not only graffitied with her classic ‘X’ and ‘Jinx!’ but a bold ‘C.’ It became quite clear that Jinx was tied to the family secret, and maybe even the secret itself. That somehow ‘C’ was involved with this reckless, blue-haired, tormentor. Maybe a supplier of weapons, or maybe something darker and more sinister.

Either way, Caitlyn and Vi made a pact. They would keep Jinx controlled, but not harm her. Meanwhile, they would continue searching for the ‘C’ in their lives in the hopes of Caitlyn seeking justice for what happened to her family, and Vi finally getting closure on the family that was always missing. It was said that she was found in a bassinet for two. If Jinx—

*

“Sure,” Caitlyn spoke in the present, “We joined forces because of this random person, but it’s so much more than that. We knew early on that we could never control Jinx. We knew early on that we would probably never find ‘C.’ So why are we still doing this?”

“Because we’re a bunch of dummies?” Jinx’s face flashed in her mind.

“No,” Caitlyn laughed, “Because I like working with you, being with you. However, I think it’s time we move on.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean we cannot keep chasing the past like this,” Caitlyn stopped walking for a second, “I have wasted so much energy chasing an entity that might not even be out there anymore, and I think you’re doing the same.”

“I don’t understand Jinx is still very much here; she literally just blew up a building in front of me.”

She laughed again, “That may be true, but, Vi, is she really here? Do you think she knows anymore than you? Do you think she understands, and what if you’ve been wrong?”

“But what if I’m right?”

“I don’t know,” She sighed, “But you and I both know that girl is too far gone to ever be what you need, and it’s time we do our jobs.”

“Where are you even leading me?”

“The Hope House,” Caitlyn pointed to the building in front of them. It was true, though the building was completely different, an apartment complex now, they were on the street where Vi grew up.

“Why are we here?” Panic crossed Vi’s face.

“Justice and Chaos,” Caitlyn wrapped an arm around Vi’s shoulder, “Two sides of the same coin, and where we land is all up to luck. I had the privilege of being born into Piltover. You had the disadvantage of being born into Zaun, but did you stay here?”

“No? What is this supposed—”

“Just let me explain,” Caitlyn rested her head on Vi’s shoulder, “You were born into this chaos; you had no choice, but what you made of yourself was something far greater. We can only hope that Jinx can do the same, or that justice comes to ‘C,’ but it’s time to accept that it’s out of our control.”

Vi went silent for some time before finally saying, “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier.”

“I’m sorry for not being more understanding of your situation. Of course you would want to hold onto the last possible connection to your family; it’s only natural.”

“So what now?” Vi looked over at Cait.

She placed a small kiss on Vi’s nose, “We go home, have tea and cupcakes, and figure this out as we go. As coworkers, as friends, and as partners.”

“Cait?” A small smile crossed Vi’s lips.

“Yes?”

“Thank you…”

“For what?”

“Giving me a family.”

  
  



End file.
